Tools for removing roofing shingles typically have a handle and a blade attached to the handle. The blade generally has spaced teeth for removing nails and roof shingles. When the blade wears to the point that it no longer can be used, the entire tool, i.e. the handle and blade are discarded or thrown out.
A typical shingle remover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,188 to Svendagaard. A more recent shingle remover is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,469. Finally, a shingle remover with a replaceable blade portion attached to the handle portion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,676 to Fieni. The latter reference does not disclose a replacement blade that can be stored on the tool itself.
There is a need for a shingle remover tool that provides a replaceable blade in a readily accessible position on the tool itself in order to facilitate rapid replacement of the blade. There is also a need for a roofing remover tool that has a dual purpose blade that provides for the accomplishment of more than one function.